


ANASTASIA

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Series: One Piece Collection [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Character Death, Crazy, Jealousy, Love, Love?, M/M, Songfic, kind of, mad - Freeform, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: He should never say that ... But no, it was definitely not his fault. He was not responsible for anything that happened. The fault was entirely his boyfriend. Yes. Yes. He was the one to blame for everything.Now he ran away, and his boyfriend is dead....





	ANASTASIA

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anastasia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058984) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> **WARNING**. This fanfiction was wrote on spanish, and then translate by an not-native english speaker. Since I'm learning from TV, Internet and classes on school yet, I needed to say this before you read. The story may have -definitily- errors in the writting style, points of view, gramatic, and a large etc. I did as good as I could at the time, so _I hope you can read and still enjoy the fic beside of all that_. Thanks for check this, and please excuse any mistake LOL.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ANASTASIA**

 

 

Take the first flight to México. He does not know how he got to the airport, or how he has managed to avoid the guards after being checked. Being inside the plane, he only looks at the dark night, while the silver gleam of the moon reminds him irremediably of his lover's beautiful eyes.

That was wrong.

It has been severely wrong.

He feels observed, and looks around with anger, intimidating anyone who dares to cross his eyes with him. Feel warm in his hands, even when he has always been more of cold hands.

Close his eyes while remembering the brunette, and the way he raised his voice while he shouted at his insults, verbally defending himself from the accusations that lead them to argue until exhaustion, as every time Eustass feels that the other deceives him.

That leaves him aside for someone else.

— I repeated it thousands of times!

— I ordered you not to go!

— AH? You do not give me orders, you damn stupid-ya!

Kid takes a deep breath, and looks at the window again. The dawn is not too far away. He can notice the tonalities changing in the sky, the black being replaced by divine varieties of gray that soon turn to rather purple tones ...

Look at his hands, and he can see the red liquid that he has washed hours before. He can feel it there. He does not need to see it present to know ... His hands, stained with blood.

— YOU ARE MINE! REMEMBER IT!

The echo of his words causes pain.

That was wrong.

Of course it was.

He should never say that ... But no, it was definitely not his fault. He was not responsible for anything that happened. The fault was entirely his boyfriend. Yes. Yes. Trafalgar was the one to blame for everything.

Remember his voice, the way he has told him dozens of times the same thing. "I DO NOT HAVE OWNER" The way that statement made him feel ... So insulted. As if his feelings about him were no more than a single caprice.

— If you keep acting like this ...

— What will you do? Leave? You have nowhere to go ... Your place is with me. No one will love you the I do…

Remember the way those gray eyes lost all trace of kindness. The way in which all the affection that adorned the background of these seemed to evaporate. As he turned around, and walked away from him, looking at him painfully.

— YOU WILL NOT GO ANYWHERE! — he bellowed, taking him by the arm.

— Let me go— Law ordered, looking at him coldly, and he could see the tears in his eyes.

— Never— answered Kid

He struggled with him for a long time, while the anger grew more and more.

— I DO NOT LOVE YOU ANYMORE! —  the brunette finally shouted, and everything stopped for the tallest, his arms sleepy with pain, and even feeling the other's hands moving away from these, he continued — Stop, please .. Do not make this more difficult ...

— You're lying— that was all he could answer

— How could I, Eustass-ya...? It was not all your fault, but ... It was you who started everything ...

The grip finally diminished in strength, and Trafalgar hid his face in his hands. Eustass felt his blood freeze in place. It must be a joke. Very bad taste on the part of the oldest, but a joke after all. He laughed heartily, while Law looked at him with pity.

— Kid, I'm not kidding ... You met me being free ... And since I've been with you, you've done nothing but turn the other way around.

His blood boiled at once, and Trafalgar jumped in shock as the other punched the nearest wall.

— Stop there, I warn you ... — he growled, looking at him with rancor, as soon as he noticed the shorter one walking two steps back, wanting to get away from him.

— Just let me go— he begs, but he cannot move forward when he feels the other's grip again — RELEASE ME!

— IS IT FOR OTHER MAN, ISN’T?! YOU WILL LEAVE ME FOR HIM! THAT DAMNED POLICE! THAT'S WHY YOU SAY YOU DO NOT LOVE ME!

— HE HAS NOTHING TO DO IN THIS! YOU RUINED BY YOURSELF!

The sound that caused his fist to hit that beautiful face is marked in his memory as if it was recorded with fire. He sinks into his seat while the screams keep repeating in his mind.

He did not remember seeing Trafalgar Law more defenseless than at that precise moment.

— Stop— pleaded, when one of his hands clung tightly to his neck, Eustass enjoyed that, that feeling of superiority to see him beg for it, to breathe.

— You're never going to leave me.

With the help of his height and strength he has not tried too hard to lift him against the wall, leaving his feet off the ground, and his hands clinging to the redhead's arm, in an attempt to push him away. In an attempt to get rid of, to get some air.

— Kid ... Ple... Please ...

Eustass has kissed him then. Without letting go. Stealing from his mouth the little air that remained. He keeps moving his mouth against the other until, at some point, the other has stopped resisting. The kiss tastes bitter when separated with satisfaction, happy to convince him.

Happy to have him back.

— You finally got it— he mutters, letting go.

And the body of Trafalgar falls to the ground without contemplations, inert, without life.

The world of Eustass Kid stops then, and all the life he has built around him is fading in his mind. Look at his hands, as if coming out of a trance, the blood staining his knuckles, look at the other again, recognizing the same red substance on his face. Has he beaten him to death? He swallows thick, feeling dizzy. The horrible marks on his neck say the opposite.

Act without even thinking about anything. He takes a bath, prepares a small suitcase, and the next thing he is aware of is that the plane he climbed finally arrived at his destination.

He killed him. And with the end of Trafalgar’s life… He had no life neither.

.

.

.

It's been weeks since he ran away from home. He has no more cash, and he has no intention of going anywhere. He is sitting in the local pantheon, a bouquet in his hands, and the mind totally blank.

He thought about going to show his condolences, but where the hell should he do it?

He did not even know if someone had taken the trouble to bury him. And, even if it was, definitely, Trafalgar would not want him there anyway. Neither his boyfriend’s family.

That's why he stays there, sitting in front of a grave that reminds him of him, although he has a totally different name. It seems simply correct. Stays for hours.

Then Kid starts to breathe without knowing it, and lives without consciousness.

He regains some of his senses when someone throws him to the ground, and he feels a cold metal settle as a familiar voice tells him he is under arrest. He glares at him the entire way, when they take a car, when they get on the plane, and when he transports him to the corresponding prison.

The punch that he has given him deserves it, but he does not like the idea of making a face, he just laughs in front on him, while also sends him to hell. The other does not respond, just gives him a glacial look that unwittingly makes him think of his dead lover.

Eustass stopped counting the time since everything happened. He does not know about days. He does not know about hours. From what the doorman told him, the visit he receives is annual. He arrives every day that one more year is added to that date. And they do nothing but look at each other with hatred all this time.

His hair has begun to turn white, and the characteristic green has faded away. It is when he sees more and more wrinkles on his forehead that, finally, the prisoner deigns to cross a few words with him.

— Tell me, Roronoa ... After all this time ... Why is it that you keep coming?

The now retired officer looks at him without saying a word, making the redhead angry.

— You knew, right? That Trafalgar wanted to leave me ... Leave me for you

Roronoa clicks his tongue, while standing up.

— You're still the same imbecile that 40 years ago ... The same bastard that Law fell in love with— mentions, putting on his coat.

— LIER! HE STOPPED LOVING ME BECAUSE OF YOUR FAULT!

The blow that the veteran of the police has given at the table calls the attention of the officers in turn, but they do not intervene when they notice him still, as if he intensified calm.

— Stop blaming me for something that was your damn responsibility. You should have made him feel loved, not like a stupid collector's item ... —  spits Zoro, with a dismal voice. — I tried to convince him for a long time ... That he would come to me, that he would get away from the stupid man next to him. I loved him way much than you always would.

— Do you admit it then?

— He never loved me like he loved you. Even when I loved him more than you did.

— NOBODY LOVED IT LIKE ME! —  Eustass shouts, standing up, it matters little that the chains of the table hurt his hands.

With a movement of hand Roronoa has avoided the intervention of the officers.

— Keep believing that if you want ...

— Answer the damn question, Zoro— demands, noticing his intention to leave.

The green-haired hardly denies, recognizing the stubbornness of the other. Faces a life sentence ... For killing the only son of the only man with whom nobody would ever want to fight, just to avoid his brother, Don Quixote Rocinante ... Don Quixote Doflamingo's younger brother. A dangerous criminal who had the power to sink the very government if he wanted to. Or to condemn a man for life, a man like Eustass Kid, with no chance of ever fleeing.

— I promised Law that I would take care of you.

— I'm been so lucky then…— kid taunted, sitting down again, while letting out a low growl, feeling the heat of the handcuffs, which have surely hurt his skin.

— Why the hell do you think you're still alive? Divine clemency? Government mercy? Don’t be such an idiot, Kid —  Zoro growls in turn, also sitting as he approaches the other to murmur — If it was not for me, you would be dead a long time ...

— You hold yourself in too much esteem.

— Doflamingo wants you dead ... Corazón has sought me personally for this ... To stop coming ... So, mysteriously, a year just do not come to the appointment. I'm the only one outside these walls who knows exactly where you are the rest of the time ... And this is the only day where everyone else knows where you are. With me.

Kid clicks his tongue, dismissing it.

— That old man must be dead now— he spits with contempt.

— That damn old man promised to die until you do… And so did I.

Silence reigns again, and Roronoa does not bother to say anything else when he stops to leave once and for all. He is leaving the room when he hears the voice of the other.

— It was never my intention that he died ... In case you're interested in knowing.

Zoro stands there without looking at him. Eustass looks at his hands, and still notices the knuckles as red as on that occasion, the blood adorning his pale hands, the wrinkles breaking through, the age spots of his skin settling on them.

— I kissed him until he took his breath away— he mentions, and the mockery in his voice is not even a hint of fun.

The pain in his voice. The repentance that he had never shown before.

— I will never forgive you for it. No matter what.

Kid looks at him with surprise for a few seconds, before smirking.

— Do not worry, Roronoa-ya—he mockery, but his eyes seem so sad when he admits— Neither do I… I never will.


End file.
